Secluded Moments
by tenaciousbova
Summary: It's tough for a couple to find alone time on a crowded ship. They take advantage of every opportunity. Quick smut.


It was a rare occasion when the whole ship cleared out on shore leave. Not only did the ground team have something or other to do but so did the rest of the crew.

Half an hour after docking found Ryder and Jaal tucked away in the meeting room on the farthest couch, overlooking the courtyard of the Nexus on an empty Tempest. The light shining through the window of the dimmed room only improved the romantic atmosphere for the two lovers.

Ryder straddled his hips. One leg over the side braced on the floor, their bodies bare and connected. She cradled his face in her hands taking him in. His eyes washing a slow tide of peace and lust over her. He stroked her cheek. She leaned into the touch closing her eyes. A deep thrust up had her mouth gaping. But she kept her eyes shut. The darkness made the feel of him even more acute to her senses.

"I love you." His voice breached the void. It resonated in and through her, compelled her to look at him again. The sincerity she'd come to expect from him not taken for granted. Those eyes beheld her with such longing her face flushed and eyes prickled with unshed tears.

Another thrust. A stifled moan.

"I lo-"

"Hold on, I think I left the deck in the meeting room," Gil's voice echoed from the hallway. The sound of his certain stride coming closer. His foot falls was were heavy, in a hurry. Easier to track. Easier to approximate how much time they had before they were discovered. Not enough. Gil was already starting up the ramp.

Ryder's heart skipped a beat and time slowed.

"No, remember our last game was in the galley the other day." Another set of boots started down the ladder near the flight deck. PeeBee.

A pause, "Oh yeah you're right. Some of the cards got nacho splatter." His steps receded back down the hall.

Another pause, "Got 'em." Peebee's boots came back up the ladder.

Ryder took a breath. Un-tensed.

Her eyes still watching the far wall. Listening for the hiss of the exit door. She heard it faintly.

Jaal hadn't stopped looking at her the whole time.

She turned briefly to glance at him. Wondering yet already knowing that his eyes would do her in. Half dazed heavy lidded. Soulful. Yearning. Beholding her only. Ignorant to the rest of the world. Mouth agape. Panting. One word, "Darling". Tone low in the already deep richness that was his voice. Heady with passion. Devotion to her.

It was enough to sweep her up in the moment. Any moment. Always.

"Jaal" she pleaded. Suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. She bent back towards him forearms coming to rest on either side of his head. Moaning when his arms gratefully. Fiercely embraced her. One hand roved up her spine. Coming to rest at the back of her neck. The other down past her tail bone. Roughly cupped a cheek in his large hand. She broke their kiss for the soft gasp to escape. Eye contact renewed. She returned his gaze with one equally needy lost in passion.

Both ground their hips into one another at the same moment eliciting more soft moans from each. Ryder already intoxicated by his most innocent sounds suctioned her lips to the flesh beneath his jaw near the pulse point. Sucking, licking, nibbling. Bringing forth a small crescendo of noises from her beloved. She reveled in the way his sultry tone pitched up in complete abandon. Gasps, hitches in breath, pleading moans. Briefly she paused, "your voice is..."

Her muscles gave a deliberate twitch and compressed around him.

His body spasmed and eyes went wide rolling towards the ceiling, "Darling!" His blush a furiously lovely deep blue.

"I could listen all day." Another clench.

"Ah" His grip on her tightened.

She quickly lifted and dove on his open mouth. Catching his next moan and returning it with her own as she renewed her pace on him. Slow at first. Clenching as she rose on his shaft. Relaxing with each dip. His noises her reward. Her driving force. Muffling them against her lips. The sound spread her searing blush to burn her ears.

"Love of my life," she said softly, "My Jaal."

Jaal was beside himself. His head swimming in the fog of his lust and heart touched. He bucked. Tried to maintain her pace but giving in to her seduction. She accommodated. Bracing her foot more firmly on the floor. Taking him fast to his release. The wet warmth flooding her deep in hidden places had her following shortly after.


End file.
